Stolen candy
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: One shot i wrote for halloween. Late? Maybe but just read it. :


**I know what everyone reading this might possibly be thinking…A Halloween one shot?**

**Yeah I started this a month ago but Wally *glares at Wally* deleted it so blame him not me.**

**I do not own KND**

"This Halloween is gonna be the best" Kuki exclaimed jumped up and down in the costume store looking through each and every costume, searching for the perfect one.

"Whateva" Wally muttered stuffing his hands into the pockets of his baggy jeans.

"Come on numbuh four" Kuki smiled "Be excited!"

"It's just cruddy Halloween" he groaned

Numbuh four didn't really mind Halloween all that much, sure he hated the ridicule from his friends about still tricking treating when he was 17 but he was in the TND and needed to prove he was still a kid at heart. But this time was a little different…his lack of Videogame skills really came back to bite him

_Flashback_

"_Lost again numbuh two" Wally exclaimed doing a mini victory dance_

"_Yeah I guess I did" He sighed "I bet you can't beat me again"_

_And every kid knows you can't turn down a bet; if you do you are not a kid at heart._

_End of flashback_

As it turns out Hoagie totally cheated him, now he was stuck here with _her_ looking for a Halloween costume, the worst part? She got to pick.

The second worst part? He couldn't complain at all.

The third worst part? She knew she could pick whatever she wanted, and he knew that just a couple days ago he accidently destroyed her Halloween costume and she sometimes tends to go nuts with revenge.

"Okay Wally lets go"

"What did you uh pick?" he asked

Kuki lifted the costume to show him, he could see an evil grin spread across her face as his eyes became as wide as soccer balls.

**Later**

"Where are numbuhs three and four?" Pondered Nigel "We need to hurry up before all the good candy is gone"

"Hey Guys" Kuki ran over to them.

Kuki was dressed in a green princess dress, with glitter on the bottom half and lace sleeves, of course she also had a green tiara on top of her head

"Where is…." Hoagie stopped mid-sentence when out of the Shadows appeared Wally.

"Boy what are you wearing" Abby finally spoke up

He had one white shirt, brown pants, a shiny gold sash across his chest, frilly things on his shoulder and shiny gold at the end of his sleeves.

"Doesn't he look adorable?" Kuki asked

Hoagie opened his mouth the say something (probably a joke) when Wally put his hand quickly to his side and grabbed a sword, his put it up to Hoagie's throat

"Say anything and I kill you" Wally warned

"Sheesh calm down, prince charming"

"Don't call me that!" Wally exclaimed

"But that's what you are silly" Kuki giggled grabbing his arm making his blush "Now let's go before we miss all the good candies"

Seeing as Wally was the prince and Kuki was the princess Kuki decided that they should walk together while trick or treating. Teens from his school either laughed at his costume when they answered the door or envied that he was trick or treating with Sanban.

When only getting to the third house Wally was about reading to ditch Kuki and run back home. But With Kuki grabbing onto his hand it was practically impossible.

"Isn't this fun" she giggled making Wally roll his eyes and just continue walking.

Kuki knocked on the door of a house, the sun had disappeared from the sky and the only source of light was the moon and a flickering house light.

Suddenly the door opened but for any words could be said a man with a very disgusting beard reached out and stole their candy bags of the two teens.

"hey!" Kuki exclaimed

"Not again" Wally groaned

"Again?" Kuki asked right before she was suddenly grabbed by Wally and pulled down the driveway

"Yes again" he finally said "Remember when we were ten"

"And you got all that candy?" Kuki asked suddenly she thought everything through and a light bulb blinked above her head "cheater!"

"Look I know how we can get our candy back"

Kuki wanted to object and suggest they just do more trick or treating but she wasn't usually the voice of reason.

"We just have to be kids again" he exclaimed making Kuki a little nervous as they ran down the street.

**An hour later**

"Wally this won't work" Kuki complained

"Sure it will"

Wally and Kuki tapped there shoes to their knees and walked on them to the door of sticky beard.

She reached up and rang the doorbell.

"I'll take….huh?" Sticky beard stared at the two of them.

"Sorry we don't have any candy bags" Numbuh four shouted punching him and they ran inside before he came to and saw they were teens (Cause they think they were decommissioned).

As soon as they were in the quickly found the candy room and just when Wally was about to leave Kuki stopped him

"Wally" she grabbed his shoulder "Trick or treating is pretty much over can we just take this candy?"

"Err sure" he blushed filling his bag.

**Stupid ending I know but I was really clueless on it.**

**And in exactly 20 minutes it will be my birthday and if you would like to write me a birthday one shot then go ahead :)**

**Review!**


End file.
